Mordi
Alex Saracin, aka Alex or Mordi is one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, along with Petre, Teo and Luci, an immortal being who also lives in several parallel universes, such as the Macaco Islands, Petre Joestar and the Macchu Picchu Offensive Universe. Origin and Depictions Mordi's origin starts in Ancient Egypt, as the Pharaoh Trimiseses I, nicknamed "the Gorgon" by a bunch of idiots. This ended up being his nickname for the rest of history. He ended up being resurrected in the form of the Horseman of War. After his transformation into a human in 1999, he grew up to be a sociopath who is now attending a university and practicing various cult rituals. Mordi has also been seen as: * The wielder of the stand Despacito in the unfinished novel Petre Joestar * A child who tells very good stories * A martial artist who fights dangerously * An occult follower of S4T4N4 the Gamer Demon Allies # Grazem # Matei # Petre # Andrei # Stefan (reluctantly) # Ana # Shaco # OPShaco # The Pagang # James Mason # The Rat Retinue # Fellow Sociopaths # Mordi Himself # sligo # Shrek # Luciac # Puffy Enemies # All the e-girls he's betrayed for garzem # People who aren't anarchists # a lot of people on roblox Trivia * * Mordi is gordi * Mordi is epic pagang * Mordi is a sociopath * Mordi plays Shaco in League of Legends * Mordi lives in his apartment's basement * Mordi's roommate is a cool dude * yeeees * not now * maybe later boy * Mordi do what Mordi want * Mordi has a neckbeard * They hated Mordi because he told them the truth * ok so basically * One time the postal service misspelled his name as Alexandur and Alexdandru Saracina. * Mordi knows a lot about Warhammer 40k * Mordi is a snail * Mordi never actually went to a brothel in Amsterdam * Mordi rarely goes outside * Mordi's dog, Puffy, barfed a parasite that looked like a noodle once * Are you a morom? * Mordi loves ANIME * Mordi is a pirate, yo ho! * Mordi was one of the fabled Hunters of Mangalia * Mordi hit Petre in the head with a crowbar * Mordi went to prison for 20 years for racism * le mordi has arrive * Mordi's face fits on anything, this is an undeniable fact * Magic Mordi can put salt in your pizza sauce and disappear in 5 milliseconds * Mordi is an immigrant, wherever he goes * Mordi is SMALL haha he's like 179 cm lol * Mordi's Super Crown gender swap is Mordette who is very hot (would bang/10) * Mordi so precious * Mordi wanted to be a muslim * Mordi knows florida man personally * Mordi has had fights with Grazem in the past * Mordi cannot play video games because he is poor * Mordi's real name is unknown, he could be called Roberto for all we know * Mordi is the reincarnation of Fidel Castro * Mordi doesn't actually know anything * Mordi has worked at a hotel * Mordi invented the suicide phone on Gmod * no dad please stop hitting me * Mordi drinks champagne with himself * r/the_mordi should totally exist * Mordi will never ever play fortnite * Mordi also loves Star Wars a lot * Mordi wishes he could hit Petre with a crowbar again * Mordi drinks motor oil Category:Macaco Islands